MISSISSIPPI INBRE COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT AND TRAINING CORE Project Summary/Abstract The state of Mississippi continuous to be infamous for poor health outcomes in general and particularly among African Americans, a predominant minority and underserved population in the state. In order to address these issues, we propose to expand the mission of the Community Engagement and Training Core (CETC) to improve research capacity and provide outreach opportunities for student, faculty and community members in the state. This core will provide the infrastructure for faculty and students at undergraduate institutions to conduct community-based participatory research in Mississippi. Additionally, the core will focus on obesity and HIV as two preventable conditions that disparately impact minority populations. The CETC will address the following aims: 1) Provide training and mentorship opportunities for students that emphasize an interdisciplinary approach to solving public health issues; and 2) Provide research opportunities for faculty and students to engage in telehealth, community-based participatory and/or translational research. At the completion of this project, we expect an increase in community-based research capacity in Mississippi particularly at undergraduate institutions and an increase in the number of students educated and trained in public health and health disparities.